Fallen By The Waste Side
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: And the little bird watched with glee, cooing at his partner lovingly as the crow tore into their screaming victim. But as he curls up close he knows the monster does not care for him. For he is a deceiver; and the little bird is just another meal.


ChibiKit- okay so I know I haven't wrote anything in a while and I am so terribly sorry for that. College doesn't leave a lot of time for fiction writing. But I did manage to come up with this and I hope it pleases you until I can get a real story up.

**_Disclaimer- ….. Haven't I said it before… I own nothing. I am just a poor college student who likes to twist reality into my liking. (grins)_**

**_0_**

**_0-0_**

**_0-0-0_**

**_0-0 –START - 0-0_**

**_0-0-0_**

**_0-0_**

**_0_**

"I will never lie to you," he said, but he never believed him, or at least his heart never did. For he knew, even as he gazed into calm red eyes set in a handsome face, that that was a lie.

But that was alright, for he knew the other could never tell the truth, and who would this person be if he were able to be honest?

_**Hands gripped his hips, pulling him close, clutching him like a lifeline as the other thrust into him, spearing his body and marking him from the inside while an agile tongue drew insignificant patterns along his skin; mixing sweat and saliva across his creamy flesh.**_

"_**The young master is rather quiet today," a deep voice rumbled in his ear and the small child turned his head away, refusing to look the other in the eye, refusing to allow him to see what he had done to him.**_

He was not human... so what did he care…?

_**He could feel fangs against his skin, not putting pressure, but more like a warning, letting him know that this person, this monster, could kill him if he so chooses.**_

_**Not like he would though.**_

_**Maybe if he tempted him, angered him, enraged him, he could get him to bite, to tear and rip at his flesh, allowing his blood to spill and paint all around them; the bed, the sheets, their clothing, their skin.**_

_**Maybe the pain would ease the ache he felt within himself as the other pushed and pulled at his body, taking what he was offering, and slowly killing him all the same.**_

So he allowed the other to lie to him, time and time again, for it reminded him what the other was, who he was, what he was capable of and…

"_**Bocchan."**_

….why these feelings were wrong…..

"_I will never leave your side."_

He had before.

_**His small frame shook and bounced with each thrust, pushing him into the bed, forcing him into the mattress as the one above him went wild, claws digging into his skin, red eyes, now violet, glowing with uncontrolled lust and desire, sharp fangs flashing with each groan and growl that came from the lean body.**_

_**And all he could do was watch**__, __**gaze up at the man above him and allow**__ h__**is body to be used in such a sinful way. For it was bliss and agony all the same and he relished the feeling of flying and being torn apart, both physically and mentally.**_

"_**Sebastian…."**_

"_I will never hurt you,"_

He already had.

_**Faster, faster, faster he called and the other obliged, slamming into him for all he was worth and he was sure there was blood leaking from between his legs. But still he called for faster, faster, faster, and watched from behind tears as the monster smirked down at him and laughed.**_

"_I will follow you to the deepest depths of hell."_

He was living hell.

_**He was almost there. He could feel it as the inferno consumed his body, sweeping away his mind and scorching his resolve. And as he screamed, and screamed, and screamed, the other continued to watch him, shattering him just a bit more.**_

_**And as he came down from his high, his vision clearing and his mind slowly returning, his eyes locked on red, and he knew, he **__**knew**__**, the other was going to lie to him once again, just like he always had before.**_

…..

"_**I love you."**_

And that was the biggest lie of all.

_Pretty little bird, with innocent eyes and a sweet face; able to fit in the palm of ones hand as he sings and coos ever so softly. Wings clipped from a torturous past, but still he sings, his tiny chest beating like a small drum as he calls and coos and enchants those around him._

_For he is temptation and they cannot resist._

_Pretty little bird, with innocent eyes and a sweet face as he lures others to him, tilting his head to the side in a show of bashfulness as those who are greedy and envious follow him, yielding to his calls and allowing themselves to be wrapped within his will._

_He excites them, this little bird, as he comes near, only to quickly scurry away when one dares to come to close, hiding his face in a form of shyness as he leads them along, whispering in their ear such sweet words as they try to grasp and hold him, wanting, wanting, wanting just a small taste of the pretty bird, who sings so softly and looks like an angel._

_Pretty little bird, with innocent eyes and a sweet face as they follow him, follow him into the darkness, follow him into hell, for he is a sweet little bird, and can do them no harm. But they do not see the malice, the hatred, the insanity that swirls within those pretty eyes as he glances away in feigned coyness._

_For they are ignorant, and he is a master._

_Softly he calls and easily they obey, and as they gaze into those pretty eyes set in an innocent face they do not see the crow that looms overhead, shadowing the pretty little bird like a plague until they are staring into cruel eyes as they are ripped apart, their screams and cries of agony ringing all around while dark talons sink into their flesh until a sharp beak tears away their windpipe, silencing their screams and basking in their spilt blood._

_And all the while the pretty little bird, with innocent eyes and a sweet face watches on with sickening glee, pleased with the knowledge of another slaughter, of another kill._

_For his feathers are clean and his beak is pure, but his heart is as black as the claws of his partner._

_And when the crow is done, leaving nothing but scraps behind, he sweeps the pretty bird into his wings and shares his meal, offering the young one a taste of his sin before carrying him away; clutching him in his blood stained claws and wrapping his black feathers around the tiny creature. For the crow loves his pretty little bird, who has the heart of a killer._

_And the little bird, safe in the clutches of a monster, sings even louder; for he shall always be protected by this dark crow, who lured him into the deepest depths of hell where he found what he truly was made of._

_But even as he curls up to the crow at night he knows that this monster does not truly care for him. For he is a deceiver; and the little bird is just his next meal._

**_0_**

**_0-0_**

**_0-0-0_**

**_0-0 - END - 0-0_**

**_0-0-0_**

**_0-0_**

**_0_**

ChibiKit- well... that's it... sorry it's so short and kinda rushed... I hope that makes up for my prolonged absence. If there are any mistakes let me know ok?


End file.
